I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to temperature controlled liquid dispensers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The Gonzalez U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,015 and the Brodsky et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,039 of which applicant is a joint inventor, both describe temperature controlled insulated receptacles which receive liquid filled containers. The Brodsky et al. patent additionally describes a thermo-electric temperature controlled insulated liquid dispenser using an electrically actuated valve shut-off means to provide access to the liquid.
It is desirable to provide a shut-off valve and delivery means for access to the temperature controlled liquid which is simple, yet which can be removed from the liquid dispenser with the liquid filled container. At the same time, the valve and delivery means should be readily removable from the container itself without the need of special requirements on the liquid filled container.
The effectiveness of such dispensers depends upon placement of insulation and good air ventilation in the design of the dispenser. A considerable amount of heat is generated by the power supply which drives the thermo-electric unit. The power supply is often contained in a closed environment near the space whose temperature is to be controlled. The quick and efficient removal of the heat from this space makes the insulation surrounding the container more effective. In addition, fresh air from the ambient atmosphere must be brought in across the heat exchange means of the dispenser and removed relatively quickly from the environment of the temperature controlled container to insure effective operation of the dispenser. Mere use of ventilation fans with placement of air vents in a portion of the dispenser does not insure efficient movement of air through the dispenser and away from the liquid which is being heated or cooled.